Joe And The Small Enter
Joe and the Small Enter (Originally The Lone Strangler) is the 31st episode of FruityTales. It is a retelling story of Moses from the Book of Exodus, a parody to The Lone Ranger, as well as a sequel to The Ballad of Little Moe. Plot On the countertop, Harry and Rob had letters. One of them came from Carlsbad, New Mexico and the other from Brentwood, Tennessee about directions Joe and the Small Enter tells the story of Moses, or Joe for short (Harry The Banana), a cowboy living a privileged life while his relatives dug the Grand Canyon as slaves. Momo stands up to the watermelon mayor (Mr. WaterMelon) for his family, and then fearing for his safety, Momo escapes to the hills and marries a Native American he meets named Sydney (Petunia Broccoli). Some years later, Joe returns to the City along with his brother Aaron (Archibald Celery) and tells the rectangle mayor to "let my people go." The mayor rejects his demands, and trouble ensues (such as rivers turning into tomato juice, prairie dogs of golf, grasshoppers eating Mayor Rectangle's lunch, cattle falling dead, pink pimples, twisters and the first-born babies being taken by the river). Momo ultimately frees his relatives and they leave the city to find their own place to live. Unfortunately, the mayor's sheriff Wyatt (Mr. Morty) saw Joe take off his mask and the Mayor commanded a posse to be made to chase after Joe. The group reach Dead Valley where they realize that the Mayor and his posse are after him. Joe used Silver to make it snow over the valley. After the group crossed Dead Valley, the Mayor and his posse ended up stranded in the middle of the valley when it stopped snowing and all the snow melt leaving them to bounce like peas in a pan. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards. Fun Facts Trivia * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: * Originally, this episode was going to be titled "The Lone Strangler". However, they changed it because young viewers won't get the joke. (See Real World References) * For a while, Ryan and Mark were brainstorming ideas for the story of Moses. They decided to make it as a sequel to Little Moe since the story of Moses took place after Joseph's death. * The songs Joe was going to sing when he fell in the well were "The Happy Wanderer" and "Kumbaya", but they weren't public domain yet. * The asparagus with Jean Claude was going to be a different one voiced by Ryan Roberts, but decided to change as he thought it'll be better as Phil. * Philippe Vischer designed Wyatt a machine gun that can shoot dodgeballs, but scrapped as it would've been too difficult to built. * On several TV broadcasts, this episode was split into two parts. Remarks * Because this episode was filmed in 4:3, the Blu-ray release was cropped to 16:9. * After the mayor asked who that masked man is, the wanted poster is smaller than unusual. Brian states it was smaller because Wyatt is in that spot, and was suppose to be where the mayor suppose to be. * Rob stating the story of Joe reminded him of Moses is somewhat odd, considering he saw the Newsboyz in the Sink song earlier and it was based on the true Egyptian Moses story. He even states to stick it in the Western style. * The credits state that it released in 2007, but it didn't release until March 2008. Though this is likely when it was completed. Goofs * When Aaron says "And he's got a possy!", Joe regains his mask, but it's off again in the next shot when he puts it back on and jumps off Zippy. * One watermelon jumps up and down without his teeth. * While the mayor and his possy jump up and down on Death Valley, they vanish right before Moe is then met with Sydney and Yellow and Sydney’s parents. * When Joe kisses Sydney, Sydney points a different direction. * Sydney gains teeth in one shot after she kisses Joe. Inside References * This is the second time Rob and Harry had read more than one letter to answer. * The tornado used to devastate Dodgeball City is similar to the one from the fifth 3-2-1 Robots episode. Ryan confirmed in the commentary he wanted to be like that since he liked that effect. Real World References * The name "Lone Strangler" is a play on words of "The Lone Ranger", a masked cowboy who fights outlaws in the old west. * The song Joe was singing when he was inside the well is "Home on the Range".